The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electromagnet relays, and, more particularly, to a socket connector for an electromagnetic relay.
Electromagnetic relays may include a variety of different electrical connections. For example, electromagnetic relays typically include a coil and one or more stationary contacts. The coil is electrically connected to an electricity source for receiving electricity to energize the coil during operation of the relay. The stationary contact(s) is electrically connected to an electrical output of the relay. Specifically, when the stationary contact(s) is engaged with a movable contact of the relay, an electrical path through the movable and stationary contacts is closed to thereby output electricity from the relay. A plurality of separate electrical wires provides the connections to the electricity source and the electrical output. The relay includes a plurality of electrical contacts that are each electrically connected to the coil, the stationary contact(s), or another component of the electromagnetic relay for connecting such components to the electrical wires.
Typically, to operationally connect the relay to the electricity source, the outlet, and/or other electrical connections, each electrical wire is individually mated with the corresponding electrical contact of the relay. For example, an intermediary contact that terminates the end of the electrical wire is mated with the corresponding electrical contact of the relay. Because each electrical wire is individually mated with the relay, a relatively high number of individual connections must be made to operationally connect the relay to the electricity source, the outlet, and/or other electrical connections. Moreover, the number of individual connections to the relay may be increased even further because individual components of the relay often include a plurality of electrical contacts that are each individually connected to a different electrical wire. Such a relatively high number of individual connections to the relay may cause mis-wiring of the electromagnetic relay, and/or may make it more difficult and/or time consuming to operationally connect the relay to the electricity source, the outlet, and/or other electrical connections.